Recuerdame
by Maid Heartfilia
Summary: En una tarde de lluvia cuando el me ayudo y desde ese momento no lo pude sacar de mi cabeza. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando lo vi ahí sentado en el banco de mi salón rodeado de personas "Recuerdame" Me dijo ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO DEL CAPITULO


**Prologo:**

El cielo estaba de un color grisáceo y las nubes obstruían al sol. Gotas pequeñas apenas perceptibles caían sobre mi mientras maldecía el hecho de no haber llevado un paraguas y pedirle a mi chófer ir sola. De apoco la llovizna se fue convirtiendo en lluvia y mi mis pasos se apresuraron. Algo me decía que se aproximaba una tormenta y yo, en la calle sola. Me refugie en una parada de colectivo junto a un chico peli rosa _LUCY_ nadie me llamaba. El colectivo paro y empapada subí junto al chico que se me quedo observando desde el principio. La credencial.

-Mierda.- Murmure bajo. Me la había olvidado en casa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el chico.

-Me olvide la credencial. Permiso, me voy a bajar.- Pedí para así llamar a casa y que me recojan aunque eso no es lo que me hubiera gustado.

-No te preocupes, yo te pago.- Lo mire asombrada y avergonzada.

-No es necesario, permiso.- El chófer nos miró con fastidio y accedí a que el extraño me pague el boleto.

-Entonces Lucy ¿Cómo estuviste en todo este tiempo?- Extrañada dirigí mi vista a él.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Él se encogió de hombros.

-Adivine. Me gusta tu nombre.- Sonrió y me sonroje.

-Gracias.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacia una chica en la lluvia?

-Chica orgullosa no quería que sus padres la lleven a la escuela. –Mentí. Tampoco es que pudiera alardear por todos lados de mi chofer, sirvientas, padre adinerado, bla, bla, bla.

Mire por la ventana, en dos paradas debería bajar. No quiero. Resignada me pare y el igual.

-Bajo en la siguiente- Me dijo.

-Yo también.- En silencio llegamos a destino.- Supongo que acá nos separamos ¿Verdad?

-Tal vez nos volvamos a ver más pronto de lo que esperas.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a la mía.

La mitad de la noche me la pase pensando en aquel peli rosa. Cuando el sueño me ataco a las seis de la mañana el despertador sonó. Mierda.

-cy, Lucy, señorita Lucy, despierte.- Abrí mis ojos pesadamente al parecer fue un sueño. Spetto me movía suavemente. Me quede observando a la señora frente a mi. Desde que tengo memoria, Spetto es como mi madre. Los recuerdos de la mujer que me dio a luz son muy vagos y no logro distinguirlos bien. Pero ahí esta esta mujer tan dulce como siempre.-Es hora de que se dirija a la escuela señorita.

Me levante pesadamente y entre al baño. Mi imagen no era exactamente la mejor, mi cabello rubio estaba enredado y parecía una melena de león, bajo mis ojos café se distinguían las ojeras pero nada que el maquillaje no pueda tapar. Aplique el corrector de ojeras, un poco de rímel, delineador, brillo labial y listo. Con el cepillo baje mi cabello y con una media cola logre que se vea presentable, me cambie con el uniforme y me marche a la cocina.

-Buenos días señorita.- Spetto estaba haciendo el desayuno, nada como un jugo de naranja con tostados de jamón y queso para empezar el día.

-Buenos días Spetto ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy cómoda como siempre. Termine rápido la comida que ya debe partir hacia Fairy Tail.

-Shigonodihash- (Si como digas) Conteste con la boca llena.

Ya en la limusina me acomode contra la ventana y mis pensamientos volaron de vuelta al pelirosa. Ahora que lo pienso, no se su nombre. Todavía me pregunto como sabe mi nombre y que fue esa sensación de que alguien me llamaba, me pregunto si habrá sido el. Tal vez me conoce, no se porque me parece que ya lo conocía.

-Ya llegamos señorita.

-Adiós- Me bajé del transporte y corrí hacia Levy.

-Ne,ne Lu-chan. Erza me contó que un chico nuevo entró. Dice que ya está esperando en el salón.

-Me pregunto como será.- Otra vez mi mente jugó conmigo diciendo "Ojala fuera el" Pero no todo es sueños.

Con Levy entramos al gran edificio que era nuestra escuela secundaria y pasamos un grupo de chicos que se acercaron a pedirme la tarea pero les dije que no la había dicho.

Cuando llegamos al salón vimos a mucha gente amontonada en un banco.

-Hola a todos- Saludamos Levy y yo.

Los que allí estaban nos dejaron paso y estoy segura de que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma nuevamente.

-¡Hola Lucy!- Natsu estaba sentado en el pupitre.

-Sigo preguntando como me conoces.- Murmuré despacio.

-Lucy Heartfiia ¿Quién no te conoce? Además, soy Natsu.

-¿Natsu?- Ese nombre me era familiar ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

-Natsu Dragneel a tu servicio.- Esa presentación también la había escuchado en algún lado- ¿Ya me recuerdas? Lucy Recuerdame.

 **Hola a todos y todas ¿Cómo están? Les voy a contar, yo tenia la mitad de esto escrito y el otro día por error lo abrí y la inspiracion vino a mi mente y dije ¿Les gustara?**

 **La idea es esta, ustedes me dicen si les gusta y si es así lo sigo, todo depende de ustedes. Se que a alguien le va a gustar así que... ¡Los espero!**

 **Por otro lado el juego pasado lo ganó alguien que no tenia cuenta por lo que el fanfic no lo pude hacer pero acá vamos con otro.**

 **¿En qué capítulo Lucy se viste de** **sirvienta por primera vez en el anime?**

 **a) 2**

 **b) 3**

 **c)5**


End file.
